


The footprints of a gigantic Hound

by violetsarentred



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe-Werewolf, Baskerville - Freeform, Henry Knight- Werewolf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-12
Updated: 2012-11-12
Packaged: 2017-11-18 12:57:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/561302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violetsarentred/pseuds/violetsarentred
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>is there really a Hound roaming the moors at night? or is it something completely different</p>
            </blockquote>





	The footprints of a gigantic Hound

Henry Knight still didn’t feel comfortable about Sherlock’s conclusion. He couldn’t possibly believe that Frankland had killed his father, if just didn’t fit. He had looked out for Henry after his father died and Henry saw him as his Uncle. Sure he had worked at Baskerville, but he and Henry’s father had agreed not to talk about it and they didn’t. But Sherlock said it was him and all the evidence pointed right to him, Franklin had even run away which is practically the international sign for guilt.

Henry looked outside. The moon was full and it shone through the window into his kitchen.

 

21 Years Earlier

Young Henry Knight had gone out for a walk on the Moor with his mother. The next thing he knew he was being taken away in an ambulance. While he was unconscious various doctors were fussing over him, Frankland included. It was not til they examined the scratch on his arm closely that they recognized he was no longer a normal boy.

When he woke up his father told him that his mother was dead. Poor Henry didn’t even notice the bandage on his left arm.

 

20 Years Earlier

            It had been almost a year since his mother had died and Henry’s Dad was taking him on their weekly walk to Dewer’s Hallow. His father was slightly nervous but Henry wasn’t thinking much about that. When they arrived at the Hallow the clouds had cleared revealing a full moon bright enough to light up the sky. All Henry remembered before he blacked out was his father screaming.

            When Henry woke up the next morning his father was gone. He wandered the Moor for several hours before he was found.

 

Back to Present

            Henry left his house and headed for Dewer’s Hollow. He wasn’t sure what made him take walks to the Hollow so regularly but he always felt better afterward so he didn’t care. On the plus side there wasn’t any more gas so his nightmares about a gigantic hound should be over.

            He looked up at the moon and it was the last thing he remembered until morning. 


End file.
